Marriage Fiasco
by RejectiontheHedgie
Summary: Sanji and Zoro are both son's of very rich company's, but are soon to be forced into marriage. After a first encounter, they end up bumping into each other multiple times. But what will the outcome be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reject here, bringing you a new fan fiction! This is a Yaoi Zosan fiction, so please don't leave hateful and rude comments. Also, this is going to be my first time writing a bulk fiction for One Piece, so I'm not sure if the characters will stay IC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sanji sat on his bed, the atmosphere around him overflowing with annoyance. Everyday his parents told him the same thing. Everyday he went through the same ordeal. It was annoying and infuriating, but eventually him not choosing would force them to take action. The blonde threw himself on his back before reaching for the cigarettes on his dresser. After pulling a lighter from his pocket he lit it and took a long drag of smoke.<p>

They wanted him to get married.

He could understand where they were coming from as his family owned the biggest company in the food industry. With him being twenty-one, and Zeff getting old it was only a matter of time before his step father was gone. And he reminded Sanji _everyday_. Don't get him wrong, he loved the ladies. They were all gorgeous! Then again he was bisexual.

He'd denied it at first, but soon came to realize the truth. The only problem was telling Zeff. The geezer would never let him live it down. He'd be mocked, and probably denied by the ladies if anyone knew. So he kept it to himself.

Beside all this, he was nowhere near ready to settle down and get married. The All Blue Corporation just wanted to make sure the blonde had someone before Zeff died. It bothered him that they were so fixated on the shitty geezers death that they didn't notice the brief painted expression on his face when the talked about it. It hurt to think that Zeff would die, but he knew it would happen eventually.

Sanji let out an annoyed huff before taking another deep drag of much needed nicotine. Out the spent cigarette in his ashtray, he flopped over on his stomach. Just as he was about to drift into a light nap a sharp knock on the door caused him to growl.

"Master Sanji?"

"Call me 'Master' again and I'll kick your ass through the damn wall. Come in." He said, sitting up on the bed. His butler, Kami entered the room, ignoring the threat completely. The man was around his age, but his mature attitude annoyed him. The man had been his personal butler for as long as he could remember. "What is it Kaku?"

"Your father would like to speak to you in the dinning area, Sir."

"About?" He asked uninterested. He could pretty much guess what the old man wanted, but he rather give out his no caring impression.

"Your Marriage arrangements, Sir. He said it's highly important." Sanji sighed and nodded before dismissing the man. He hated being told it was 'highly important', because he knew he was probably being arranged with a new date. He dressed in his business suit and headed out of his room and down the hall. The Blackleg estate was big, but not as big as you'd expect. It was a small mansion with twenty-nine rooms. Sanji had insisted they didn't get a bigger house because there was only so much he could take in a big, lonely house. It was lonely enough as it was.

As soon as he entered the dinning hall he felt a bit more relaxed. The dinning hall was pretty much his haven, and the kitchen was to die for. The high quality granite, the stainless steel appliances, the double even, industrial microwave, and side by stainless steel Refrigerator and freezer. Yeah, it was exactly where he loved to be.

"Eggplant." Zeff always found a way to upset him. He hobbled into the room, wooden pegleg and all before scowling. Zeff always did this. He would catch Sanji in his kitchen and kick him out. Or tell him to buy his own. "I need you to go shopping for me."

"Why?"

"Some very important people are coming tonight and I need you to make a feast. Get to it Eggplant." The older man said, leaving before Sanji could protest. After muttering a few choice words he headed out of the estate. He gravitated toward the lower half of town where there were more useful ingredients. Afterward he headed to work.

-WwwwW-

Zoro locked the door to his room, making sure to push his shelf behind it before he was satisfied. He then opened his window and launched himself through it, landing neatly on the ground before making a mad dash for the exit. He managed to get to the gate before he noticed his friend and hired help of his father standing guard. Why anyone would the long-nosed storyteller stand guard he wouldn't know. The man's cowardice was unbelievable.

He was about it slip out when Usopp noticed him and started to bitching. "Oh no you don't, I have a hard enough time with your father without you sneaking off!" The long-nosed man stated, trying to get sympathy. Zoro turned to glare at Usopp, who flinched under the gaze. Steeling his resolve, Usopp frowned. Zoro had those swords again.

Zoro followed his gaze, but instead of commenting he did the only thing he could to get away. He knocked Usopp out cold. Nothing major, just a chop to his neck is all. He made his getaway after the man hit the grass, and didn't look back.

He headed to the lower part of the city, where he could find some peace and quiet at the bar. Though he never managed to get to the same bar in a row, he always found one with good Sake. He managed to wander for an hour before stopping at a place called the Baratie. He wandered in and took a seat.

After a few seconds a tall blonde male with weird eyebrows exited the staff door. He looked at Zoro and walked over to take his order. "What'll it be?"

"Sake."

"Isn't it much to early for that?" The blonde asked curiously, reaching into a small color for the males' desired alcohol. Handing the man a cup he tipped the bottle over the cup. It was weird, the Blonde had never seen anyone dye their hair green around here. Plus the man had a large scar closing his left eye. Then he realized that Zoro's eyebrows were green. "Holy shot, it's natural?" Zoro was close to taking a sip when he had to stop and chuckle.

-WwwwW-

Sanji clasped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to comment out loud, but he though it worth it when he heard the man chuckle. His laugh was deep, rich, and sexy all in one. Sanji held back the urge to faint when he heard it. This man was gorgeous, but most likely straight. It made Sanji a tad bit jealous, but he quickly diminished the thought. He didn't even know the guys name and he was fawning.

"Of course it's natural." Damn. His voice was deep and alluring, but he also had that intimidating aura about him that added to the appeal. Sanji's cheeks tinted pink and he looked away. The man downed the Sake, seemingly satisfied with the texture and taste. A small sigh passed the green-haired man's lips.

"Well not many people around here have green hair you know." He responded casually. He managed to keep his voice from shaking, but the Blonde was sure he saw the other man raise his brow. Deciding to keep up the conversation, he settled on minor questions. "So what your name?"

"Roronoa Zoro." He said, more prideful than anything. So his name was Zoro, eh? It sounded as masculine as he looked. Zorro smirked and turned to face the Blonde bartender, looking for the same information. "What about you?"

"It's Sanji."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R to find out what happens next!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to the second installment of Marriage Fiasco! I'm glad you guys and girls think it has potential! Let's hope this chapter is just as good! Let's get in some reviews!**

**HappyO: All fixed thanks! I'm glad you enjoy! I use a tablet, so typos are easy for me to have, but I'll definitely be more careful!**

* * *

><p>Sanji almost got a nosebleed when the man gave him the most alluring grin he'd ever seen. It was a miracle the Blonde managed to stay on his feet. This Zoro was quite the charmer, more so when Sanji got a glimpse of the muscle rippling beneath his shirt. "You must like what you see, huh?"<p>

Sanji's face tinted pink as he heard Zoro speak. Damn it! He was just caught staring. He did admit that Zoro was otherworldly handsome, but that didn't give him staring rights. He turned away quickly and made himself busy by washing a few cups in the bar's sink. "Sorry about that, I've never seen someone who reminds me off moss."

"What was that curly-brow?"

What? Sanji wasn't sure if he heard Zoro correctly. Did he just call him.. curly-brow?! Yep, Sanji just snapped like a twig. How dare he make fun of the brow that attracted the ladies?! Revenge was going to be a bitch. "Whatever moss for brains. I don't waste my time on stupid Marimo."

That struck a nerve apparently, because the other gave him a bone chilling look that Sanji happily returned. He slapped a few bills on the counter and downed the rest of his beverage before leaving. He seemed to pause on the way out with a few parting words. "See you around Dartboard."

And with that he left a completely shocked and extremely pissed Sanji behind.

-WwwwW-

Never has anyone stood up to him before. In fact, he could hear the bartender cursing him and his existence as he left. If anything though, he chuckled at the pink tinted cheeks he'd had seen on the blonde bartenders face. Zoro wondered if he would end up here again, because if he did he'd get a kick out of embarrassing Sanji. After all, he had been staring at Zoro most of the time.

Zoro made it home in time to get lectured by Usopp and called by his father. After a boring discussion he was told get ready for a business meeting. Knowing that Lucci, his personal babysitter would be waiting with his door kicked down. Lucci had his usual irritate expression, but Zoro dismissed him in favor of preparing to leave.

He put on his black suit, long, loose black dress pants, and a white sleeveless dress shirt layed over his long-sleeve black shirt. Never one to leave his swords behind, he put on the black Harimaki given to him by his Father and tucked away his weapons. Black shoes would be enough, so he left for the limousine in front of the house. Thank god his Father, Koshiro, was fine with him carrying swords around.

-WwwwW-

Sanji had let the rest of his shift to Patty, hoping he wouldn't screw up without him being there. After leaving the Baratie behind he made a short shopping stop and headed home to prepare dinner. He was still upset with the moss headed barbarian from earlier, and if the way he was slicing the meat wasn't any indication, the look on his face gave him away. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought the brute was kind.

Deciding it was best to let it drop, Sanji continued to move around the kitchen, hhis signature trade mark jammed between his lips. Zeff called him out to announce the guests had arrived, so Sanji removed his apron and moved to the dinning area. Sanji was about or say hello when he was met with a familiar sea of green hair.

"Well isn't this a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, it makes me want to write more! So sorry to keep you all waiting!**

* * *

><p>Sanji nearly let his jaw drop. The moss-headed brute from the Baratie was back. Great, just when he thought he could forget about him. Sanji turned to see Zeff with a brow raised in curiosity. The same could be said of the black-haired man he assumed was Zeff's all important meeting partner. Zeff spoke first. "You boys know each other?"<p>

"Yeah, we met at the Baratie." Sanji said, reaching for another cigarette before lighting it and taking a long drag. He let out a puff of smoke and gave an annoyed huff. Today was just not his day. Zeff gave a nod and turned to Zoro and then his business partner.

"Well, good thing you two are close.. We have already decided to have you two married off."

Sanji would've laughed at the expression on Zoro's face, but he was to busy giving his own. Did Zeff really..? Wait, how did Zeff know he was.. He looked at Zoro who had recovered enough to glare at the black haired man beside him. Sanji snapped at Zeff. "Oooh no! You are _not_ marrying me to that.. that _brute_."

"The decision has already been made." Zeff informed. "Koshiro and I have both agreed you two will be good for one another."

Sanji was scowling, turning to Zoro for any reaction. What he didn't expect to see was a the taunting grin that was plastered on the stupid moss headed bastards face. Then he realized Zoro must be into guys. As much as he hated to admit it, he was somewhat looking forward to this.

-WwwwW-

It was surprising that the bartender from the Baratie was some rich kid like himself, but then again it was the same for himself. No one ever suspected that he was rich because of his appearance. Zoro had learned not to judge. Sanji didn't looked pleased in the least, but Zoro was fine. On the bright side the bartender was brave enough to go head-to-head with him, and he was easy to tease.

Zoro grinned and met Sanji's gaze. The blonde was really upset, probably upset about his earlier comments at the restaurant. He ignored the brute comment in favor of getting revenge later, because from now own they were going to be seeing each other a lot. Yeah, he'd have plenty of time to get him back.

"Show Zoro around Sanji." Zeff said. Koshiro turned to Zoro and nodded. Taking that as a sign he was dismissed, Zoro made his way over to the blonde. He grinned widely, earning him another scowl from his new fiancee.

"Shall we go?"

"Let's just get this over with." The blonde huffed. He turned around and started to walk away, leaving Zoro to follow. By the time they got to the last room, which was Sanji's, Zoro had gotten separated from Sanji twice. "Stupid lost Marimo.."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. This is my room." The blonde announced, walking into the room. Zoro stepped in behind him, inhaling the thick air of smoke around him. The room was decorated with pictures of the ocean, and shades of blue littered the walls and floor. Zoro sat on the bed next to the Blonde, who at the time was sniffing out his smoke.

"Ocean fanatic?" He questioned, already knowing the answer as he turned to the blonde. Sanji was obviously embarrassed, but managed to stutter out a ah p Dr 'yeah' before finding the floor extremely interesting. Zoro liked seeing the cook embarrassed, it made him look cute. Zoro grinned as a thought popped into his head. Maybe he would be getting his revenge a bit earlier than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, what's Zoro gonna do to an unsuspecting Sanji? R&amp;R to find out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is going to be fun! I like it how my first ZoSan is getting a bit of attention at least, so thanks everyone! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sanji was always embarrassed when someone mentioned the look of his room. It hadn't occurred to him that he would have had to show Zoro his room. He didn't think about Zoro's reaction to his choice of decor. He wondered if the other adult thought him to be childish. He didn't want Zoro to think he was immature, in fact, he was quite the opposite.<p>

"Oi, entertain me for a bit."

Oh right, the Marimo was still here. And here he was being a terrible host. He was about to reply when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, and he was pulled onto Zoro's lap. He yelled and began to struggle. "What the help do you think you're doing?!"

-WwwwW-

Zoro choked back his laughter at the blondes' reaction. He was screaming and cursing, and his face was as red as a tomato. Deciding it would be more entertaining to keep going, Zoro thought his next move out. He pulled Sanji closer until his back was to his chest, once again holding back his laughter as the bartender flinched and shouted more protests.

He put his nose to Sanji's neck, making the Blonde stiffen and stop moving. He smelled nice, like a smoke and expensive cologne. Zoro nuzzled his neck, putting Sanji into more panic before leaning in to his ear. "You keep protesting, but you're not trying to actually get away..."

Sanji stiffened against him and this time Zoro couldn't hold back. The bartenders expression pushed him over the edge, and he laughed so hard it made his stomach hurt. The cook jumped out of his arms and yelled something akin to cursing his existence before storming out the room. Soon Zoro calmed down and sprawled out on the bed. The blonde was definitely entertaining, but he hadn't expected He'd sport a hard-on while taking in the blondes scent. Shit. Hopefully Sanji hadn't noticed.

-WwwwW-

Sanji made himself busy in the kitchen, his rage coming through every time he had something to cut or mix. He was bright red, embarrassment clear on his pale features. That moss headed bastard was going to pay for teasing him! If he ever got over the fact he'd enjoyed it..

Well, he'd enjoyed it until Zoro had gotten hard under him. Sanji blushed another five shades of red, and tried to lose his train of thoughts. It was bad enough the Marimo was right. He hadn't really tried to get away, but he should have. Then the bastard had started laughing at him.

"Stupid prick.. I hope you fall down the stairs.."

* * *

><p><strong>It has been done. Sorry for the short chapter, but things get interesting from here on. And as always, R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I'm still working on rewriting my other story outlines. Hopefully everyone is enjoying MF so far. :D On to the next chapter~**

* * *

><p>Zoro exited the bartenders room after he was fully calm and began to wander in search of the stairs. He didn't like the fact that the Blackleg estate was the same as his own. The decor of the halls looked the same. It was infuriating because he couldn't tell if he'd gone left or right to get to Sanji's room. After about an hour of wandering, a tall man who resembled Ussop walked up to him. Only his nose looked rectangular.<p>

"Mister Roronoa? I'm Kaku. Master Sanji and Master Zeff are waiting downstairs for you."

"Oh. Lead the way."

The assumed butler, Kaku turned and headed for what was hopefully the stairwell. Zoro followed behind him, his mood a bit better now that he was down the blasted stairs. After a few turns Zoro found himself in front of a large dinning table with Sanji setting plates in front of everyone. He seemed annoyed, but when their gazes met he seemed to turn away immediately.

"I was able to find Mister Roronoa."

"Good, where was he?" The blonde asked, almost as if he were referring to a child. It annoyed him, but he stayed silent and took a seat next to his Father. The blonde set a plate in front of him. Zoro's mouth almost watered at the smell. It was heavenly. So the Blonde was a cook as well? Good, because Zoro himself couldn't cook if his life depended on it.

"In the east wing to the north."

"What?! My room is on the far south wing to the west!" The cook exclaimed. Zeff silenced him and Zoro held the comment that was on the tip of his tongue. When everyone was seated they began to eat. Zoro couldn't believe it, the cook was a genius! The food was even better than the smell.

-WwwwW-

Sanji smiled a bit as he glanced at Zoro. He seemed to enjoy the food, which made Sanji happier than he'd ever know. It was a long mealtime, filled with business talk and extra helpings. Sanji only caught bits and pieces, his focus aimed on the grin Zoro sported. Even the cook had to admit he looked otherworldly handsome without the smile, but when he was smiling? There were no words.

When everyone was done Sanji went to collect the plates, stopping beside Zoro as the man lifted his own plate and stood from his chair. After rolling his eyes Sanji lead Zoro into the large kitchen and headed for the sink. "Did you need something, Marimo?"

"Can't I just talk to you for a bit?"

"No, now get out if that's all." Sanji interrupted. He was still wasn't over the incident earlier and he really didn't need the moss headed jerk to be in his space. In fact, it would make him happy if he went away. Nope, apparently that wasn't going to happen. Zoro stepped next to him and began to dry the dishes he sat in the opposite sink. Fantastic. Why couldn't the man just leave him alone?

"It's boring out there. Besides, why not get to know my future bride."

-WwwwW-

Zoro felt a sharp pain digging into his side and grunted as he hit the floor. He'd never been kicked so hard in his life. And yeah, he had to admit, it _hurt_. Zoro saw the cook looming over him with a not so pleased expression. "What the hell was that for?!"

Instead of answering the cook smiled and went back to washing the last dish in the sink. Zoro got up with a frown. So the cook had mood swings? Wonderful. Next time he wouldn't be caught off guard by the blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Please drop a review of you enjoyed as always!<strong>


End file.
